judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: The Rat of the Courthouse
Chapter I It was just another day at the courthouse. Judge Mia was judging a case. "Matilda is SUING Fransisco," screamed the announcer, "for marrying her mom without her permission." Judge Mia was just about to pound her gavel to send Matilda to jail, when suddenly Mia felt a warm, hairless tail slide across her butt (and it wasn't her own). "WHUH WUH ZAT?!?" she yelled. She looked behind her but saw nothing. Then suddenly two pink, clawed paws wrapped around her muzzle from the backside. Mia tried screaming, but nothing came out of her mouth. Matilda, Fransisco, and the crowd stared in bewilderment as Mia was pulled off her throne and was dragged into a hole in the wall. Chapter II It was dark and dimly lit when Mia awoke. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-where am I?" she stuttered. A stout figure wrapped in a dark cloak was turned away from Mia at the other side of the room. It didn't move. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello?" Mia stuttered again. The figure stood still, then suddenly it hissed and snarled. "''You think you're SOOOOOOO great," ''it hissed, "''well, you know something? You're...NOT!!!! Bwahaha!" ''"What's going on, what do you want?" "''That's for me to know and for you to find out after you give me what I want! Bwahahaha!" ''Mia noticed that the figure was some kind of...rat. Meanwhile, in the courthouse, everyone was still in shock. Then Turdsley started crying. Matilda spoke up, "My mom was just kidnapped by creepy hairless rat thing!" Fransisco replied, "We have to save Mia!" then he turned to Matilda, "Even if it means working together..." they locked gazes for a second, then Matilda turned away and blushed. Birdena interrupted the awkward silence, "Save Mia? PUH!!! Not in a million National Bingo League seasons!" Suddenly the same hairless claws reached over her and she was dragged back to the same hole in the wall... Chapter III "We must take action!" screamed Fransisco. "Yah!" said Buck. But then he too was kidnapped. "What's going on?" asked Turdsley, but then he was kidnapped too. People started getting kidnapped left and right! Nut, Maggie, Marley, Croakella, Brownfeather...soon the courthouse was empty except for Matilda and Fransisco! Fransisco pounded his fist on the ground. "It ends here..." Matilda replied, "Yah..." Fransisco held her hand, and she stroked his shoulder... "OH!!!" Matilda exclaimed, and she pulled away from Fransisco with a start, then in a matter-of-fact tone she said, "We have to save everyone. Quick, to that hole in the wall!" Fransisco and Matilda started for the opening. When they got there, Fransisco stopped. "After you," he said. Matilda gingerly smiled, then suddenly shook her head vigourously. She quickly scrambled through the hole without saying thank you. Chapter IV Back in the rat's lair, a crowd of over one hundred people were cramped into the small den. Somehow the rat still kept itself anonymous, always turned away from everybody with its cloak pulled over the sides of its head. "''People," ''it hissed, ''"I have kidnapped you because--" ''Suddenly the door exploded open, and there stood Matilda and Fransisco. "''NOOO!" ''screamed the rat as they ripped off its cloak. The crowd gasped: the rat was Squeakerz!! "My plan is ruined!" yelled Squeakerz. "But why did you kidnap us?" asked a random person. Squeakerz replied, "Because I can!" A police officer emerged from the crowd. "That's enough of that baleehoo!" he said, pawcuffing Squeakerz. Squeakerz angrily said, "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling married couple!" Matilda and Fransisco were both shocked. "Oh, we're not..." "She's my...you gotta understand..." Then Fransisco put his finger over Matilda's mouth in the shush posish. As he inched closer, he whispered "Not another word..." Matilda became subdued. Then they kissed right on the chops! The crowd awwed, but then Mia screamed. Category:Fanon